


training wheels

by maryleee



Series: amias & elliot [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Cock Warming, Consensual Underage Sex, Incest, M/M, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryleee/pseuds/maryleee
Summary: Elliot liked his baby brother a little more than what a high schooler should.[a prequel of sorts to "friday nights"]
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: amias & elliot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204142
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	training wheels

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of ppl were wanting to see more of amias so I figured i'd go into his and his brother's backstory :]

Elliot had always adored his baby brother. Anyone could see that.

Ever since he was eleven and his parents told him he was going to be a big brother, Elliot took the title and role very seriously. His mother thought it was cute, seeing him fawn over Amias when he was a newborn and offering to help in almost every way possible. He remembered his parents telling him that if anything were to happen to them, he’d be in charge of taking care of Amias for the rest of his life.

The thought made a warmth spread through his chest; he _loved_ Amias.

He was a cute kid, with dark, auburn curls and soft, bronze skin to match Elliot’s. The older he grew, the more Elliot wanted nothing more than to keep him all to himself. He treasured the moments he was able to get - hugging him close when they watched movies or played games, riding bikes together in the summer, sleeping with Amias’ head tucked under his chin in the winter.

It was around the time that Amias was in grade school and Elliot entered high school that he noticed something change.

He still loved his little brother to bits, and nothing would ever change that, but something felt different from Elliot’s end. Amias continued being utterly adorable in every way, but Elliot noticed things about the younger boy that hadn’t always registered before. Amias was short compared to other boys his age, but slender and – _rounded_ in certain areas. He knew it had nothing to do with Amias and everything to do with his prepubescent mind discovering new things about himself, but he couldn’t help but begin to pull away from him. The last thing he would _ever_ do is hurt his baby brother.

And yet.

Amias continued as if nothing had changed, unknowing to the inner turmoil Elliot faced in the summertime when he wore nothing but his swimming trunks, dripping wet and skin slightly darker from the sun’s heat, or during the winter and he practically begged to share a bed with his big brother because it was just so _cold,_ and he kept him so _warm._

Elliot could never say no to Amias. So he kept him close during winter nights like he always did, praying fervently to whatever deity in hopes that Amias wouldn’t notice the boner he was popping against the curve of his little ass. He helped him learn to swim in the summer despite the flush on his cheeks as he held Amias’ soft – _impossibly_ soft and _wet,_ dear god - arms and legs in the pool.

He managed to last a year before touching his baby brother.

At the fresh age of 16, Elliot knew very well that his feelings were anything but normal. Still, Amias had just heard of the concept of kissing from a few of his classmates and he was so, _so_ curious, asking what it was, what it felt like, _why_ did people kiss, could his big brother show him, just a little?

Amias was incredibly lucky their parents had just stepped out for the night at the same time that Elliot reached his wit’s end.

“Okay, but you have to promise not to tell mom or dad or anyone else, yeah?” Elliot had said, hands only slightly trembling as Amias scooted closer to him on his bed. His physics homework was long forgotten, set aside to instead make room for the younger boy. “That’s the only rule.”

Amias nodded, biting back a giggle that threatened to bubble out. Elliot felt his heart skip a beat – how was he so _innocent?_ And he was about to ruin that same innocence for the rest of his life…

Heat pooled in his belly and somewhere below that, which would explain his lack of critical thinking in that moment. If anyone was going to ruin Amias, it would be himself.

The teen wasn’t exactly an expert on kissing, either, but he knew enough from movies and the occasional porn video. “Stick your lips out like you’re pouting,” he said, before adding quickly, “and close your eyes.”

The brunet did as he was told, albeit a bit uncertainly, as if asking “like this?” Elliot swallowed hard, glancing at the door to his bedroom before gently cupping his brother’s smaller face. His eyes fluttered shut and he brushed their lips together once, twice, before slotting their lips together more firmly.

Elliot could die happy right then and there.

Amias didn’t pull away or make a noise, instead pushing back against Elliot the tiniest bit. Carefully, the older boy shifted his head, moving his lips against Amias’, who copied the action. It was definitely not the sexiest of kisses, but that hardly mattered when Elliot was living out one of his wildest fantasies in simply kissing his younger brother.

When he pulled away, Amias’ lips were spit-slick and pinkened, his eyes half lidded. The sight made Elliot breathe hard through his nose, but he somehow kept his composure.

“And that’s a kiss.” He said simply, as if his entire being wasn’t on cloud nine.

Amias looked dazed, nodding slowly. He licked his lips before asking, “Do you kiss other people a lot?”

“No, you’re – well, you’re supposed to only kiss someone you really like.”

The younger boy hummed in thought. “Do you really like me, then?”

Elliot couldn’t help but stutter, “Um, I-I… Of course, I do, Amias. You’re very important to me.”

Amias fiddled with the hem of his shirt for a moment, dropping his eyes to stare at something on the bed before bringing them back up to Elliot’s. “Can we, um… kiss more, then? Because I really like you, too, El.”

Needless to say, everything went downhill (or uphill, depending on where you stood) from there.

Elliot knew Amias didn’t know better, that he was just going along with whatever his big brother wanted because, unsurprisingly, he wanted to please him. The kid was a major people-pleaser, and Elliot used this entirely to his advantage as he continued on through high school.

It felt nice, having a little brother to fool around with – but more than that, it felt incredibly gratifying to show Amias just how much he loved him. Whether it was through kissing, which gradually turned into sloppy make out sessions whenever their parents went to bed, or the gentle touches he’d shower the younger boy with as soon as they were alone in the house, Elliot had never felt more content in his life.

The first time he touched Amias’ little cock, the boy practically spasmed through a dry orgasm, clutching onto Elliot for dear life. That night, he came back to Elliot’s room, red faced while rubbing his thighs together.

“I’ve got something that might feel a lot better,” Elliot’s voice was soft, lips right next to Amias’ ear, “But you can’t make too much noise, okay?”

His baby brother nodded furiously, covering his mouth with both hands as Elliot shifted downwards. He hovered over his chest, pushing his oversized sleep shirt up to reveal his perky, puffy nipples. Elliot nearly salivated, latching onto one to swirl his tongue over before sucking. His other hand busied itself with teasing the other nipple, pinching and squeezing lightly. He was gentle – _always_ gentle with his little brother – but even the bit of power he used was enough to have the boy writhing beneath him.

As much as he wanted to spend the entire night making Amias cum just from his nipples, he _had_ promised something better. Elliot scooched downwards, just above Amias’ hips, and pulled the waistband to his briefs down. He was already hard, but that was hardly a surprise.

“El, what are you…” Amias sat up on his elbows, just in time to watch Elliot take the little head of his cock into his mouth. He clapped a hand over his mouth, hips bucking upwards into the wet heat instinctively.

Elliot kept a steady grip on his hips, coaxing him back down against the mattress as his tongue dug into the slit. Amias’ reaction was just as good as he expected, and he allowed himself to smile as he licked a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip.

“El, El, El,” His name sounded like a song as Amias panted, toes curling from the pleasure and his nearing climax, “That feels – _oh,_ that feels…”

And it was always, _always_ about Amias. No matter how much he wanted to sit the boy down on his cock and use him as the perfect little sleeve, Elliot kept himself at bay. Which is why he continued to suck him off until his little body went taut, hands winding into his big brother’s hair as his back arched off the bed in a silent scream. 

It was fucking euphoric. 

Every time after that was more bold than the last. There wasn’t a single place on the surface of Amias’ body that Elliot hadn’t touched, hidden away in their rooms under the cover of darkness and most importantly, unbeknownst to their parents. 

And obviously, no matter how many times Elliot told himself it’d be the last time, it never was. 

Until the rather untimely death of their parents. 

Amias was devastated - and why wouldn’t he? Seven years old and suddenly an orphan, with nowhere to go except right into his big brother’s arms. Elliot wondered if this is when things _truly_ got out of hand, when all they had was each other against the world and it all just pushed him past the edge. 

Given that Elliot was 18 and technically an adult, he could very well take full responsibility for his baby brother and become his legal guardian. When presented with the idea, and with one teary-eyed look from Amias, Elliot agreed in a heartbeat. It would be everything he ever wanted since he was younger: getting to take care of Amias and watch him grow up… into the perfect little pet. 

At least, that was the idea. Amias was good at keeping secrets and even better at following orders, but the boy had come up with a better idea on his own. 

“We talked about family trees today.” he said one night, head tucked under Elliot’s chin as they lay in the elder’s bed. 

Elliot winced, knowing the subject was still sore. “Did you?”

“Uh-huh. About mommies and daddies and marriage and families.” The brunet went quiet for a moment, and before Elliot could ask if he were alright, he continued, “It made me wonder about something.”

“What’s up?”

“When I’m older… could you and me get married?”

Elliot could feel his heart damn near breaking out of his chest. He couldn’t _not_ fuck him. 

It took some talking, as it always did, but eventually Amias found himself on his stomach while his big brother split him open, each inch of Elliot’s cock making his back arch and toes curl. 

The boy clutched the pillow under him tight, gasping when Elliot bottomed out, “El, it-it feels… _full.”_

The brunet’s breath stuttered, hands gripping the younger boy’s hips with a newfound strength so as to not ram into him. Amias felt better than he could have ever imagined, perfectly tight and clamping down on his cock almost perfectly. If he thought the kid’s mouth was hot, his ass was something else entirely. Amias seemed to be _made_ for this. 

“I’m-I’m gonna move, now, okay?” Elliot breathed, snaking a hand up Amias’ spine to card through his hair. He took a gentle grip, grounding himself before pulling out halfway only to slide back in. 

Amias keened, mouth hanging open in a silent moan as he was positively ravaged. Elliot knew there was no going back now, knew they were both screwed if anyone found out how well Amias took his big brother’s cock, but he hardly cared in that moment. All that mattered was he and Amias were connected in the most intimate way possible, rutting away in his bedroom under the cover of darkness. 

And it didn’t stop there, of course. 

Elliot may have given Amias the idea that being a “wife” entailed certain duties - all of which had to do with being, essentially, a cocksleeve. 

Amias wasn’t one to disappoint, especially when it came to his brother. As he entered middle school and Elliot continued on in college, he went out of his way to make sure he was the best wife he could be. This meant being plugged up while waiting for Elliot to come home, presenting himself when he arrived home and taking his cock at any time of the day. 

Elliot was practically in love at that point - and he probably always was in love, but now that he could fuck Amias whenever he wanted, it was obvious - and thoroughly enjoyed having an outlet to use whenever he was especially stressed or pent up. 

He wondered just how far he could push Amias, though. As the boy dozed off on his lap, Elliot got an idea. The movie they were watching had become nothing but background noise at this point, so he subtly shifted his legs and relaxed his bladder.

Amias straightened, a squeak leaving his lips, “E-El, what are you…” He shivered, a hand moving up to cover his mouth, “ _Oh._ ” 

Elliot carded through the boy’s hair, gentle and kind, “I knew you wouldn’t mind. Being a toilet is part of being a good wife, too, y’know.” 

Amias nodded after a while, the hand over his mouth moving down to rest on his stomach. “I feel so _full.”_

“Do you not like the feeling?”

“No, no,” Amias was quick to look back towards Elliot, a flush creeping over his cheeks, “I-I’m… happy to be a toilet for you.”

Elliot couldn’t help but hug him close, before picking him up to help him empty out in the bathroom. 

Their lives were average for a little while - Amias being the perfect little wife and Elliot doting on him as soon as he was done with classes. It felt natural to have his younger brother on his cock, warming and squeezing him until he came, then plugging up. Domestic life was a perfect fit for them. 

Then came the time for Elliot to share his baby brother. 


End file.
